Garabat
“First Nation under Advn Sengh” Officially known as the Third Umran Empire, the nation of Garabat '('GA) dates its heritage back to 1726DM with the crowning of Adwin, first emperor of the Umran Empire. Archeologists hail the nation as the "cradle of life", the origin of all people's in the world. Today, Garabat is but a shadow of its former self. Losing most of its valuable resources and industry in the secession of Deirabat in 487AV, Garabat's large population has struggled to develop and grow. Amid the ancient ruins and Umran roads, a fascist government rules under the charismatic Advn Kitar Sengh. With promises of returning Garabat to the ancient glories of Ums, Sengh has instigated harsh laws that restrict foreign interference, raised an army ready to retake the claimed lands of Deirabat, and build Garabat's industrial might. To the north, Deirabat are weary an prepared to attack, while foreign explorers risk their lives to find the lost Tomb of Adwin. It is said that within it lies more treasures than all the coffers in the Three Keys Bank in Trinev. History * 1726DM - Adwin I is crowned Emperor of the Umran Empire. * 487AV - Deirabat secedes from Garabat in the War of Deirabati Independence. * 714AV - Kitar Sengh joins the First Nation Party. * 704AV - Kitar Sengh takes control of Garabat in the Sandstorm Revolution. * 705AV - Beginning of the Umran Restoration. Geography Located in the eastern Malfearn Desert, the nation is Gott The capital of Garabat was once known as the Jewel of Ums, is the oldest known settlement in the world. Towns and Cities Elsewhere People Factions * First Nation Party - Named due to Garabat being the oldest nation in the world, the FNP is a nationalist-socialist party that has swept the nation in the Sandstorm Revolution. Deposing the old monarchy, with the execution of King Vhand and his family, the party is the sole body of government, running civilian and military branches in the name of Advn Sengh. * Log Sainek - * Young Princes - A rebel group made up of children who are fighting against the oppression of Advn Sengh in the capital of Gott. Led by the fifteen-year-old Hedar Bains, the group have successfully sabotaged industrial and military targets, as well as steal valuable supplies and information. Due to their young age, they've masterfully eluded the officials of Gott. Notables * Kitar Sengh - Leader of Garabat. Advn Sengh is a tall, bearded, with a fiery personality. It is said that during the Lowlands War, he single-handedly killed over 100 enemies. * Hedar Bains - Leader of the young princes, and student at Pratav Temple School, Hedar Government Fascist Dictatorship Advn Originating from the name of Adwin, first emperor of Ums, the title was created by Sengh as a way to pay homage to the past and validate his divinity in being the rightful ruler to the nation. Military Newspaper Front Page Gossip Column Classifieds * Patrol Ships - Category:Nations